Teaching, a Malina Week Drabble
by BadOldWestern
Summary: Slightly based on a request of Mal having to teach Alina about sex. Mal muses about how far Alina has come in her sexual skill.


_A/N slightly based on a request of Mal having to teach Alina about sex. Mal muses about how far Alina's come in her sexual skill. _

She sways over him. Gently, slowly, carefully. Not kissing him yet. She's just getting started.

He lies on his back and just watches her; the way she combs her hair out of her face with her fingers in a rushed motion that gets caught in its tangles, the way she bites her lip to show she's focusing, the flush to her cheeks.

When on top, she starts slow, which is beneficial to both of them. A steady rhythm still takes her a short while to get into, and the frantic bouncing of her breasts doesn't help him last very long. So the compromise works.

He had to teach her a lot to get to this point. He had to figure out a lot on his own. There was a learning curve for each of them. For him the challenge was getting her comfortable and for her the challenge lay in letting him.

She wasn't like anyone else, who pushed back and didn't mind a little biting or scratching. At least, not in the beginning. She was just so damn pure.

She arches her back, bringing her body forwards closer to his so her clit brushes against him as she moves.

_I taught her that._ He gloats to himself, remembering the first gasp that it prompted.

"A little more," he grips her hips, guiding her back and forth. With a soft sigh, she grabs his shoulders.

"Yessss…" she hisses softly, biting her lower lip. His own teeth are dug deep into the inside of his cheek; he has to hold back somehow, it feels too good and she's not close enough yet. Her rocking picks up it's pace; tits starting their gentle bouncing.

It wasn't always this easy. There were times where corrections were needed, and the way she almost crawled under the bed at the sound of constructive criticism made it the most counter-productive advice to be given.

_Faster, steadier, less teeth_. His instructions were said as carefully as possible, and he encouraged her enthusiastically as soon as she was more careful to cover her teeth with her lips or rock her hips at the right tempo he craved. _Gentle._ He had to remind himself. _Gentle, gentle, gentle._

Teaching Alina to do things on her own was the fun part.

There was one instance were he heard a sharp murmur, almost under her breath but not quite, of "Damnit, _faster_." His snapped open and he stared down at her in shock. Her face was screwed up in concentration; she was close but not getting closer. He collapsed onto his elbows, bringing his body closer to hers and really working himself faster. The results were exactly what she needed to know; next time, speak up.

After that, she took more charge of her pleasure. Sometimes, if it was needed, he'd see her fingers working her clit as he fucked her. The way she clenched around him by the pleasure she caused herself left him gasping.

The mutual work required was the fun part. It wasn't Mal easing her into her sexuality anymore. She grabbed at it.

She rocks her hips back, rolling them forward in an up and down rotation instead of the usual back and forth.

He certainly did not teach her that. Making it all the more exciting.

He grips her ass tightly as she moves over him, her head flung back and mouth hung open so moans just fly out of her mouth. He's getting so close, so aroused at the sight of her. She wants to take her sweet time, but saints, it was her fault he was so close. He has to catch her up. Her stamina was getting better. This could prove problematic for him. In only the best ways.

This time, he beats her to her clit, stroking over it quickly before she gets the chance to. Yes, he loves when she can bring herself to orgasm without him doing all the work; but it doesn't in any way feel like work to him. So he'd prefer to be the cause. Though as far as naked, writhing Alina was concerned, he was happy.

She whimpers at the way he strokes her, picking up her case and mumbling incoherent encouragements. Her inner muscles ripple around him and her cries increase in frequency and pitch. She falls forward with the weight of her orgasm as she comes, allowing him to get a good hold on her and start thrusting upwards. She leans up for a kiss, happy to be draped over his body languidly as he moves under her. Pleasing Alina, doing the work, was perfectly fine with him.

After a few moments, her tongue forces its way into his mouth, dominance back, and her hips move over him again, rougher and more coherent from the cloud of pleasure. She was more in control than him, having been already satisfied, so her efforts went to pleasing him. She was successful in these efforts, clenching her muscles around him every few moments and bouncing against him so perfectly until he was gasping underneath her helplessly as she once was for him. He comes with a low growl, filling her cunt with his warm seed. She moans at the feel of it, digging her nails into his shoulders. Alina watches his face with a look of warm bemusement. She smirks, leaning down for another kiss.

He tangles his fingers in her hair, already desperate for more of this side of her.

She lets herself be rolled onto her back, raising her eyebrows with a mute challenge.

Yes he had to teach her a lot, but he was also shocked by how much she eventually just seemed to know. And there was always, always, room for improvement. _You never stop learning_, he jokes to himself, but Alina is quick to wipe the smile off his face.


End file.
